Prince Of Saiyans
by Janflake
Summary: Trunks is a saiyan who was raised on planet earth. After finding out who he is, Trunks is determined to find his parents, even though he is oblivious to what's waiting for him.
1. chapter 1

Age:

Trunks: 11

Goten: 11

Pan: 11

Bulla: 11

Down on the brick wall sat Dane, playing with his fingers as he sat there, staring at nothing.

"Huh, where is he?" he mumbled to himself. He watched as cars pass by. He looked up at the sky and saw birds flying. He chuckled when he remembered his friend telling him that he almost flied.

The sun was shining down on him, making him wish that he had an umbrella right now. He closed his eyes. He didn't feel the sunlight anymore; it was like something was covering him from the sun. He opened his eyes and saw it was someone standing before him, and to his dismay, it was Roderick and his pals.

"Huh, look what we have here," he said. His hand took hold of Dane's shirt, lifting him up. "It's the wimp."

Dane gulped; just when he thought he had got away from them, they just popped out of no where.

"Isn't it weird to have a sunbath in the middle of the day?" said Roderick.

"What a weirdo," laughed his pals.

Roderick's smile turned into a frown. "I had not forgotten what had happened on Monday, so now its payback time." He lifted his fist up, preparing to strike. Dane closed his eyes, waiting for the punch.

"Hey!"

Dane's eyes snapped open. Everyone turned to where the voice had come from. Standing there was a boy with black hair.

"Let him go," he said.

"Beat it kid!" said Roderick. "This is none of your business."

"Actually it's my business, that's my friend who you're just about to hit."

"Friend?" asked Roderick. He turned to Dane. "Since when do you have friends?"

"Who cares if I have friends or not?" said Dane, speaking bravely now that Trunks was here.

"Well then, guess your friend will get a beating too." His four pals smirked and turned to Trunks. Two of them charged at him. Before anyone could see it, Trunks charged straight forward, knocking both of them down. The two boys gasped, including Roderick. "Get him!" The two boys agreed and attack. The first one tried to punch him but Trunks ducked, he came up again and punched him. The second tried to kick him but missed, Trunks took hold of his leg and spined him around. He let go of his leg and the boy flew straight to Roderick. He bumped into him and they both fell down. Dane quickly got up and ran to Trunks. Roderick pushed the boy off of him and stood up. He glared at Trunks while Trunks glared back. Just when Trunks thought he was going to charge towards him, Roderick turned around and ran for the hills, along with his pals.

Trunks scoffed, "What a loser!" He turned around and looked at Dane. "What was his problem?"

Dane shook his head. "I rather not talk about it."

Trunks shrugged and went past him and started walking forward down the road.

Dane picked up his bag and caught up with him. "What's with the wig?"

Trunks looked up, "Oh this?" He removed the black wig revealing his lavender hair. "Don't want anyone to recognize me." He put the wig in his capsule and into his pocket.

"Please tell me how'd you learn how to fight like that, and don't tell me you don't know?" Dane looked at Trunks, waiting for his answer.

Trunks sighed. "I wish I knew."

Dane threw his hands in the air. "Oh come on! You kicked 15 year old guys' butts and older guys. You move fast in a blink of an eye. One punch from you and they are down. How comes you don't know?"

"I told you I don't know," said Trunks. "I've been like this ever since I was born. I am stronger, faster and I can fly."

Dane frowned. "No one can fly, Trunks."

"But I can. I almost fell down from the tree when I was getting Gus and I felt myself floating, when I looked down at the ground I fell down."

"It could just be your imagination."

"It's not my imagination, I'm telling you. Why can't you believe me?"

"Its not that I don't believe you, I just can't believe this, what you're saying is impossible."

Trunks stopped. "So you're saying if I show you, you will believe me then."

Dane nodded. "Yes."

"Follow me." Trunks took his hand and ran.

"Trunks, this is insane," said Dane. They were both on top of a rooftop. Trunks was looking down. "What are we doing here anyway?" Trunks stood on top of the platform and turned his head to Dane.

"You want me to show you."

Dane shook his head with a frighten expression, "No Trunks! Get down now."

"I'm the prince; you can not give me orders." Trunks turned and put his foot forward where there was nothing. He closed his eyes and jumped.

"Trunks!" exclaimed Dane, he ran forward, hoping he would grip his hand but Trunks was far below. He watched in horror as Trunks was going down.

Trunks was trying, he was really trying his best. He then felt something in him rising and his stomach doing flips. Before his back could make contact with the ground, he stopped. Trunks eyes snapped open; he glanced down and saw he was floating

He grinned and looked up. "Ha! Dane! See?"

Dane gasped when he realized that Trunks was telling the truth. He left the rooftop and ran down the stairs.

Trunks felt his back bumped the ground. He groaned and held his head and back. He stood up when he saw Dane coming out of the door that was at the back of the building.

Before Trunks could say anything, Dane held up a wooden stick in front of Trunks. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!" Dane was looking angry, at the same time scared.

Trunks laughed. "Whoa, it's me." Dane's eyes widen and he lowered his stick. "Believe me now?" Trunks smirked at the look of Dane's face.

"How in the world did you do that?" Dane asked.

"I don't know," shrugged Trunks which had seemed to annoy Dane a lot more.

"There's got to be an explanations for all of this!"

"You're right," Trunks eyes brightened. "What if I'm a super hero?"

Dane punched Trunks's arm playfully. "Super heroes are not real."

"Well maybe I'm a-"his eyes widen in realization.

"What is it?"

"It is already 3, I got to go home, oh grandpa's going to kill me!" He took off running. Dane didn't want to follow him because he was too fast for him.

 **Capsule Corp Palace**

Trunks came at the back of the palace and went into the back door before anyone noticed him.

He came to the stairs that led to his room. Before he could take another step, a voice stopped him.

"Where've you been?"

Trunks jumped. He turned around and saw Wills Briefs.

Trunks laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi grandpa."

"Hi," said Grandpa Wills smiling down at his grandson. "You are little late."

"Sorry," apologised Trunks.

Grandpa Wills nodded. "Go and wash, dinner is almost ready." He patted his head and walked up stairs. Trunks followed behind him. He stopped at his door and watched his grandpa went inside his room. Before Trunks could go in his room, he saw two maids walking in, the other was caring a dish with hot water while the other carried medicines.

Trunks went over to the door and peaked in. He saw his grandpa sitting next to his grandma who was lying on the bed.

"Trunks, come in," said Grandpa Wills, knowing Trunks was behind the door.

Trunks pushed open the door and walked in. He went over to his grandparents.

"Grandma, are you feeling okay?" he asked, looking down at his grandma.

Grandma Honey nodded and smiled up at her grandson. "I'm feeling okay."

"You're not, you're still sick," said Trunks with a worried expression. "When are you going to be fine?"

"Soon," said Grandma Honey. "As long as I'm drinking my medicine I'm going to be fine."

Trunks nodded, smiling a little.

"Trunks, why don't we both step outside for a while," said Grandpa Wills. He and Trunks walked out of the room; Grandpa Wills closed the door and they both walked out and stood on the balcony.

"What is it grandpa?" Trunks looked up at his grandpa who was looking out at the view.

"Some people have been telling me that you've been getting into fights," said Grandpa Wills making Trunks gulped. "Is that true?"

"Well you see huh…I was only defending my friend."

"Who exactly is this friend of yours?" asked Grandpa Wills, eyeing Trunks.

"He's Dane…huh…"

"Isn't his father a gardener who works down at the flower shop?"

Trunks nodded. Grandpa Wills sighed. "Trunks, my daughter was lost or kidnapped long ago; we needed an heir that time and that was when we found you."

Trunks sighed. They have told him that many times and each time he always felt sad, thinking his parents had abandon him or they did not want him. "You're the only child here and I chose you as my heir, so be careful of what you're doing." Trunks nodded in understanding.

Grandpa Wills looked down at him. "Something's been bothering you, what is it?"

Trunks looked up at him, wondering if he should tell him. "Do you think I'm a freak?"

Grandpa Wills raised an eyebrow. "Why would I think that?"

Trunks shrugged, "I am stronger, faster than anyone and I can fly."

Grandpa Wills stared at Trunks for a long time and then burst out laughing. "Good one, Trunks."

Trunks frowned; he knew he wouldn't believe him. He sighed and walked back to his room.

After Trunks had left, Grandpa Wills stopped laughing and had on a serious face. He knew that Trunks was not normal, he knew that from the very beginning. The time will come when he would have to tell Trunks the truth.

He shook his head and left the balcony and went into his room where his wife was sleeping.

The next day, Trunks and Dane were walking to school.

"Why didn't you take the car?" asked Dane.

"Nah, I'm better off walking," said Trunks. "And I also know you'll be lonely walking to school by yourself."

Trunks and Dane were in their black uniforms. Trunks looked up at the blue sky, wondering when he will be able to know how to fly. He was disappointed that his grandpa didn't believe him; he didn't blame him because no one believes in those things, well, no one but Dane and him.

"I told my grandpa," he said.

Dane looked at him. "And what did he say?"

Trunks shook his head. "He doesn't believe me."

"Too bad," said Dane. "We still need to figure out how or why are you like this."

Trunks nodded. They both arrived at the Orange star school. Students were walking in, some stopping to talk with there friends. Trunks touched his head, making sure his black wig is there. He needed the wig so no one would know his identity. Everyone knew that the prince of the East has lavender hair. Everyone knows what he looks like because he used to be in magazines.

 **In Space**

A round space ship was making is way to Earth.

In there was a guy sitting in the control room looking up on the big screen. A flash of light came on and the screen revealed a man with spiky black hair, he had a frown on his face.

"You're highness," said the guy to the man on the screen.

"Are you there yet?" asked the man with a rough voice.

"Almost," said the guy.

"Remember, just tell him what he is and bring him here," said the man. "Do you understand?"

The guy nodded. "Yes." The screen went off.

School was finished and Trunks walked out of the back door. Dane soon followed behind him.

"Huh Dane, you should go ahead," said Trunks stopping. "I don't want to go home right now."

Dane raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Your dad might be looking for you," said Trunks.

"Nah, I should just go with you," said Dane. Trunks sighed and nodded. They both turned but soon stopped when they saw Roderick with three big guys. Roderick was glaring at them but was aiming at Trunks.

"Now what does he want?" asked Trunks with an annoyed voice.

Dane shrugged in response. The guy that was standing beside Roderick came over to them.

"Who are you?" asked Trunks looking up at him.

"Name's Johnny," he said. "My brother told me that you've been beating him."

Trunks glanced at Roderick and back to Johnny. "That's not how I remember it."

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you calling my brother a liar?"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, absolutely."

Johnny glared at him and took hold of his shirt. "You listen to me, brat. No one beats my brother but me."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "All he got was a push and he ran to you crying? What a coward."

Johnny glared daggers and before he could say anything, Trunks kicked him in the gut making him let go of his shirt and groaned. Trunks jumped up and did a side kick at his face, making him fell backwards. The two guys ran to them.

Dane pulled a bicycle from a boy, "Mind if I borrow this?" He hopped on it and rode it forward passing the guys. Trunks ran and slide under their legs. They both turned around, Trunks did a back flip, kicking their faces. Trunks ran to Dane and hopped on the bicycle with him and Dane started paddling.

Johnny got up and ran to his car and drove after the two boys, almost bumping some kids and teachers.

"Dane, he's coming behind us, hurry!" said Trunks.

Dane paddled with all his strength. They rounded the corner, hoping they could loose him but he was still behind them.

"He's after me," said Trunks. "Dane, you go ahead!"

"What? What about you?" asked Dane.

"I'll be fine!" Before Dane could say or do anything, Trunks jumped down from the bicycle. He rolled on the ground but was able to stop himself.

He stood up and saw that his arm was a little injured. He looked up and saw Johnny coming to him with speed.

Trunks turned and ran down the road. His speed was faster than a car which left Johnny in wonder.

Trunks was running in the middle of the road. He stopped when he saw a truck coming to his left; he turned to Johnny who was driving straight to him without a thought of stopping.

Trunks waited; when Johnny was a meter away from him, Trunks dashed to the side. Johnny's car came to the middle and that was when the truck hit it. Luckily for Johnny, he saw the truck coming before so he jumped out of the car before it hit it.

Johnny rolled down the ground and passed out. Some people who had witness the event came to see, so did other people.

Trunks was a little frightened of what had just happened. He turned around and ran to a place he did not know. He was almost out of the city when he stopped. He looked around, not too many people were walking around this area, and no cars were around. He furrowed his eyebrows. He could have sworn he had felt something. Just when he could take another step, he felt it again. It was like something was coming. He looked up at the sky. He scanned the blue sky and clouds until his eyes landed on a black dot. Could it be a bird? No, birds don't fly that high. The black dot was getting huge by the minute. Trunks could feel the ground moving and every bit of rocks were shaking. Some people thought that it was an earthquake and started running to take cover. Trunks looked back up and began to understand; the black thing was actually a plane or spaceship. It was coming down with much force like it has no control, it was going to crash.

Trunks watched as it landed at somewhere behind a hill as it shook the ground. Trunks could see black smoke rising. He thought about turning back but his curiosity got the best of him and he started running towards to whatever that had just landed.

He arrived and saw that it had created a big hole in the ground. He walked further to it. With every step he took, he was thinking what could it be and more importantly, what could be inside.

He stopped on the edge of the hole and looked down. He gasped in surprised; it was a weird looking spaceship. He wondered if he should go down there; but before he could make a move, the door of the spaceship opened and out came a man with black hair and moustache.

"I really need to work on my landing," he said. He did not see Trunks until his eyes landed on him. He looked surprised. "Well guess I don't need to look for him," he muttered.

He smiled at Trunks. Trunks raised his eyebrows, the only question the popped into his mind is, does he know him?

Trunks eyes widen when that guy did the unthinkable, he jumped up and flew to Trunks. Trunks moved back, almost falling.

"Well hello there," said the guy. "My name's Hercule and I've been sent to Earth to get you." Trunks furrowed his eyebrows. Hercule frowned. "Oh look at that, you shouldn't have said that, now the kid's going to think that you're here to kidnap him," he scolded himself.

"Are you?" asked Trunks.

Hercule looked down at him. "Oh no am not."

"Then why did you say you've been sent here to get me?"

"Well," Hercule scratched his head. "You see, do you think you belong here?"

Trunks looked at him weirdly. "Well of course I belong here!"

"But you're different than the others, right?"

"How do know that?" Trunks looked at the guy who was in a brown GI, up and down.

"Huh so you have figured it out."

"Figure what out?"

"That you can do things others can't."

Trunks didn't know how he knew all that but he was getting interested. Maybe this guy can answer all his questions. "Do I not belong here?"

Hercule shook his head. "No you're not."

"Then where do I belong?" Trunks was uneasy of what he was about to hear.

"The truth is Trunks, you're an alien," said Hercule, making Trunks's eyes widen. "You are from a planet call Vegeta-sie, that planet is for aliens like you that we call, Saiyans."

Trunks shook is head. "It can't be..."

"It's true. You saiyans have special abilities, you can do things like flying."

"Flying?"

"Yes."

Trunks was trying to believe all this. "All this time I was wondering how I am like this, and the answer is that I'm a saiyan?"

Hercule nodded, "Is all true, Trunks."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I was sent here, they told me your name."

"Who is they?" asked Trunks. "Who sent you?"

"I was sent by the Ministry of Saiyans," said Hercule. "They are looking for children like you who had been lost in the battle."

"What battle?"

"That's a story for later."

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows and asked the one question that he hoped he knew. "Do you know my parents?"

Hercule bit his lip and tried to look for the right answer. "Well your parents are at Vegeta-sie; you just had to find them."

Trunks's blue eyes brightened knowing that his parents were alive but he wondered how he would find them. "How am I going to find them?"

Hercule shrugged. "That's up to you."

Trunks looked down at the ground. Hercule sighed, "I need to speak to the people that had found you."

Trunks looked up at him. "Okay, but my grandfather is not good with strangers so, be nice."

Hercule nodded.

 **Capsule Corp Palace**

Trunks and Hercule walked in the palace. Hercule was looking everywhere, a little amazed.

"Are you amazed?" asked Trunks, looking back at him.

"A little," said Hercule.

Trunks stopped when he saw the two doors opened and in came Grandpa Wills.

"Trunks!" he said. "Thank god nothing happened to you. Dane told me what happened and- who's this?" He looked at Hercule.

"Huh grandpa, this is Hercule," said Trunks, pointing to Hercule. "And Hercule, this is my grandpa."

"Nice meeting you, sir," said Hercule giving his hand to Grandpa Wills. Grandpa Wills eyed him weirdly. Hercule wondered what he had done wrong and looked over at Trunks. Trunks did a little bow. Hercule looked confused; he looked at Grandpa Wills' shirt and saw that it had a royal crest on it. Hercule eyes widen in realization that this was a king he was talking to. "Oh sorry," he bowed down, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Looks like he's not from around here," said Grandpa Wills. "Where are you from?"

"Huh…" Hercule wondered if he should tell him now.

Trunks took Grandpa's Wills arm, "Grandpa, there's something we need to discuss. Shall we go to the other room?" Grandpa Wills nodded. They all went to a room. The walls were coloured white and portraits were hanged on the wall. Grandpa Wills and Trunks sat on a sofa that was white with blue patterns and Hercule sat on the other sofa.

"So what is it?" asked Grandpa Wills.

"Where exactly did you find me?" asked Trunks looking at his grandpa.

Grandpa Wills raised an eyebrow, "I told you, at the-"

"Yeah I know, but where exactly?" This was the first time Trunks has interrupted his grandpa, but Grandpa Wills didn't say anything. "Was it in a spaceship?"

Grandpa Wills was taken aback by the question. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"So it was a spaceship then."

"Answer my question Trunks."

"I told him." They both looked at Hercule. Grandpa Will furrowed his eyebrows. "I told him, he does not belong here, he was sent from a planet called Vegeta-sie."

"He was sent from-what?" said Grandpa Wills.

"Come on, you know he was an alien when you saw him in the spaceship with a tail," said Hercule.

"With a what?" asked Trunks while Grandpa Wills was quiet.

"A tail," said Hercule. "I'll explain later."

Trunks looked back at his grandpa. "Grandpa Wills, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to when you are older," said Grandpa Wills. He looked back at Hercule. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take him back," replied Hercule.

Grandpa furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? No! His home is here now!"

"He's parents are there," said Hercule. "He could find them."

"For what?" said Grandpa Wills. "They did not want him when they sent him down here."

"How would you know if they want him or not?" asked Hercule. "They could have better reasons."

Grandpa Wills did not say anything. He glanced at Trunks. "What is your decision Trunks?"

Trunks sighed, "I want to find my parents." Grandpa Wills had a frown on his face; Trunks knew that he would disagree. He looked at Hercule for help.

"Okay here's an idea," said Hercule. Grandpa Wills and Trunks looked at him. "Let's just say that Trunks can still stay here, could he just come and school in Zagon."

"What kind of school is that?" asked Grandpa Wills.

"Its a school of all aliens," said Hercule. "There he could learn how it is to be a Saiyan and know some of his powers. He's going to stay there for the whole year and come back when it is the holiday."

Trunks looked at his grandpa. After a while, Grandpa Wills nodded.

Well that's it. Trunks felt like this is the start of a time he would be experiencing something new. He couldn't wait to see what his home planet looks like.

 **A/N: This is my first DBZ fanfiction. I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks and Grandpa Wills were following behind Hercule.

Grandpa Wills gasped when he saw the big hole and the big round spaceship. "This was the spaceship I found you in; but it was a little smaller. This is the strangest ship I have ever seen.''

"I also thought of that when I saw it," said Trunks.

Grandpa Wills looked a bit taken aback when he saw Hercule flew down to the ship. "Did he just...?"

Trunks nodded. "Believe me now?"

Hercule took out the small capsule, he pressed a button and the ship sank into the capsule.

"How did he get his hands on one of our capsule?" asked Grandpa Wills.

Trunks shrugged, "The saiyans must've had one of those."

Grandpa Wills looked down at Trunks. "Trunks, have you forgotten that I invented it?"

Trunks looked up at him, eyes widening.

Hercule put the capsule in his pocket and came back up to them.

"Where did you get the capsule?" asked Trunks to Hercule.

"Its mine," replied Hercule.

"But those capsules belonged to Earth," said Grandpa Wills.

"Huh yes, we huh took some from here," said Hercule.

"You saiyans have been here before?" asked Grandpa Wills.

"Yeah," nodded Hercule.

"Can we go back now?" asked Trunks.

Trunks was sitting on a chair while looking at his grandparents. Trunks and Grandpa Wills were explaining to Grandma Honey, well Grandpa Wills was the one doing all the talking.

"So how long will he be gone?" asked Grandma Honey.

"Just for a year, like schooling," said Grandpa Wills. "He'll be back during the holiday."

Grandma Honey let out a sad sigh, "I'll feel sad being away from my grandchild.

"I'll miss you too, Grandma," said Trunks. "Don't worry, I'll write to you everyday."

"How?" asked Grandma Honey.

"Um...I'll ask Hercule if there's a way,'' said Trunks.

"How can we trust him so easily?" asked Grandma Honey.

"Believe me, I did not at first," said Grandpa Wills. "But he seemed to know a lot about who Trunks really is; Trunks trust him so why shouldn't we?"

"Okay then," said Grandma Honey. "When's he leaving?"

"Tomorrow," said Trunks.

"That soon?" asked Grandma Honey.

Trunks nodded his head nervously. Grandma Honey and Grandpa Wills looked at each other, then back at Trunks. They both sighed, "Fine."

Trunks came out to the yard and saw Dane.

"Dane!" said Trunks, smiling. Dane didn't say anything; he was just looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me," he said. "Is what I heard true? Are you leaving?"

Trunks didn't know where he heard that from but he was too concerned for his best friend.

"Yes, Dane," he said.

"Why?" asked Dane, loudly. "When?"

"I found out the reason why I'm like this," said Trunks. Dane gave him a look, telling him to continue. "I'm an alien."

"I'm sorry; I think I haven't heard you clearly. Did you just say you're an alien?"

"Yes I did. I'm a saiyan and I'm not from here, I'm from a planet called Vegeta-sie."

"Okay then, where's Trunks?"

"Dane is me! I know you're thinking is impossible. I, myself couldn't believe it, but its the truth."

"Who told you this?" asked Dane, seeing that Trunks was not making this up.

"A saiyan like me," said Trunks. "I found him when he landed here, well more like crashed here."

"Wow, this is so weird."

"I know."

"Okay, why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to school at Zagon, it's a school for aliens; I need to go there so I can learn what it is to be a saiyan. And also, I'm going there to look for my parents."

"You think they're there?"

"I don't know for sure but I hope so."

"So you're leaving me here all by myself?"

"No Dane, I'm coming back."

"But what if I see Roderick?"

Trunks thought for a moment. "Well I could teach you some of my moves."

"You could?"

"Yeah; that way, you won't let anyone boss you around."

"Even you?'

"Yeah, even-hey! Since when did I boss you around?"

Dane laughed, "I'm kidding."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

-Next Day-

Hercule was sitting on the sofa, waiting. At last he had found him. According to his king, he should not tell him everything; so he needed to be careful of what he's saying. He smiled; the boy sure looks like his father, except for the hair and eyes. He could see some smartness in that boy too.

He heard footsteps; he looked up and saw Trunks coming in with his grandparents.

"You ready?" he asked as he stood up.

Trunks nodded, "Yeah."

"One question," said Grandpa Wills to Hercule. "Is there a way we could contact Trunks? Can he use a cell phone over there?"

"No he can not," said Hercule. ''But he could use a transmitter." Hercule brought out a capsule from his pocket and dropped it on the floor; the capsule popped open, revealing two small blue machines, shaped like a box. He handed one to Grandpa Wills and another to Trunks.

"How does it work?" asked Trunks, looking at the transmitter in his hands.

Hercule took a paper and folded it; he took Trunks's transmitter and opened it, he put the letter in and shut the lid. "You pressed the green button that has sent on it," he said. He pressed the button. On the small screen, showed that the letter was sending; after a minute it says sent.

Grandpa Wills felt his transmitter buzzing. He took off the lid and looked inside. He let out a gasp, "This is amazing!" He took out the letter that Hercule had sent.

"Wow!" said Trunks.

"Where'd you get this?" asked Grandpa Wills.

"It was made by our genius queen," said Hercule, smirking.

"The queen of saiyans made things?" asked Trunks with an astonished expression.

"I never thought of this kind of this other then cell phones," said Grandpa Wills.

"In our planet we use those," said Hercule. "And some other devices."

"Now we can send letters to each other,'' said Grandma Honey, looking down at Trunks.

"Yeah," smiled Trunks.

"Oh I'm going to miss you, my grandchild," said Grandma Honey, kneeling down to Trunks and hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you too grandma," said Trunks. "I love you."

"Love you too," Grandma Honey kissed Trunks on the forehead and stood up.

After giving his grandpa a hug, he and Hercule went out. Hercule took out the white capsule and threw it on the ground; after the smoke was cleared, it revealed a huge spaceship.

"Wow," said Trunks. "I never thought that it would be this big."

"Come on." Hercule and Trunks climbed the stairs and went in. The door closed; Trunks looked around while Hercule went in the control room. "Trunks, come sit."

Trunks obeyed and went in. He sat on the seat and buckled up.

Hercule pressed a red round button and suddenly, they both sped up to space. Hercule pressed a green button to slow them down.

He looked back at Trunks. "You okay?"

Trunks was breathing rapidly while his hand was on his chest. "What kind of a controller are you?"

Hercule laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to controling a spaceship."

"Since when was your first?" asked Trunks.

"Huh since I've been assigned to bring you back."

"Seriously, they should have pick someone else," said Trunks. Hercule narrowed his eyes. "But you're good enough."

"Oh thanks a lot," said Hercule, sarcastically. "You can walk around now."

Trunks unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. "Where's my room?"

"Over there, at the left."

Trunks walked to the left and saw two doors; he looked back at Hercule with a raised eyebrow.

"That other door is for the bathroom," said Hercule, smirking.

Trunks opened the door and let out a gasp. This room was big, almost like his room back home. There was a bed near the wall. He went over and saw that there was a button on the wall. He decided if he should press it or not.

"What harm could be done?" he pressed the button but suddenly jumped when the walls moved up. The walls were replaced with glasses. Trunks gasped in awe when he saw the stars, the space.

"This is so cool!"

Trunks came out, grinning. "I get to sleep, while watching the stars."

"Oh, you found the replacer button," said Hercule, smirking.

"Yeah, who made that?"

"The queen," replied Hercule.

"Now this queen is sounding more interesting," said Trunks with folded arms. "What else did she invent?"

"Oh Trunks, she invented everything, every technology that the saiyans have," said Hercule.

"The more I hear about her, the more I want to see her."

"There will come a time."

Trunks nodded, "So," he went over to take the second seat next to Hercule, looking at him. "Will you answer my questions now?"

Hercule sighed, "I will not answer the ones that I don't know."

"Okay," smiled Trunks. "Tell me what saiyans are. I know they are aliens but explain it more."

"Well," begin Hercule. "Saiyans are warriors, they are the strongest race in the entire universe, or that's just what I've been told."

"You don't know that?"

"I'm not a saiyan, Trunks."

Trunks's eyes widen. "What? Then what are you?"

"I'm human.''

"But how?" asked Trunks.

"We'll come to that later. Anyway, saiyans have tails because they are like apes. Every full moon they turn. The king destroyed their moon so they wouldn't turn."

"How'd he do that?" asked Trunks.

"He did it with a Ki blast; you'll know how to do it once you get to Zagon."

"Okay, next question. Tell me about the battle you mentioned."

"Well, is kind of a long story."

"Well I'm listening."

"Saiyans trained to become stronger, but not only that, they train to reach a power that they can turn super. When you turn super, your hair turns spiky yellow, your eyes become greenish blue, and you become a legendry saiyan warrior. No one was able to turn, no matter what they did they just couldn't. During that time, saiyans were under the control of an evil monster named Frieza. All the saiyans were under his control; even the king couldn't do anything about it, he died in his hands and Frieza took his son, Vegeta and trained him to become like him. A Saiyan named Bardock and his wife, Gina, sent their son, Kakarrot to planet earth before they died. Kakarrot was found by an old man named Gohan. Kakarrot bumped his head when he was a child, making him forget about what he is and who his parents were. Gohan named him Goku. Goku had trained in a Martial Arts school, where he met his friend, Krillin. Years passed and when he was eighteen, Vegeta and Nappa were sent to destroy the earth. Goku fought with Vegeta and he won. Goku found out who he really was and about Frieza. He went to Planet Nemek and fought with him; that was when he turned into the legendary Warrior."

"Goku was the first?" asked Trunks, with wide eyes.

Hercule nodded. "Yes. Vegeta helped him, and of course he was jealous. Seeing that he was the prince and he couldn't turn super like Goku. But when years went by, he became good friends with him, even though he doesn't like to admit it. In one late night, Goku found a child in a dump and raised him as is own. He named him, Yoku. He thought him everything; he also told him the story about Frieza. But then, the boy wanted to be like Frieza, having control of everything. He tried to turn super but like everyone else, he couldn't. He went to a witch, asking for her help. The witch helped him turn super, but then something went wrong, causing him to turn into a monster instead. He brought war to Planet Vegeta-sie."

"What happened?" asked Trunks. "Did Goku defeat him?"

"He did, with the help of Vegeta who turned into a super saiyan."

"Wow!"

"Eleven years had passed since that day," said Hercule. "But before Goku and Vegeta could kill Yoku, he had escape and he never showed himself again."

''That's too bad. What happened to Goku then?"

"Well, he got married to his human girlfriend, Chichi. They both have two sons. The first one he named him after his grandfather, Gohan. The second one's name is Goten. Gohan got married to my daughter, Videl and they both have a daughter named Pan."

"The son of Goku married your daughter?" said Trunks with an astonished look.

Hercule nodded proudly, "Yep."

"What about the king?" asked Trunks.

"He got married to Bulma, the genius inventor and they both had a daughter named Bura."

"Hmm," nodded Trunks

"And also, Goku is the headmaster of Zagon."

"Seriously?"asked Trunks, grinning. "That is amazing!"

Hercule nodded smiling. "That's enough questions for today, go get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight...wait, is it even night time?"

"I don't know."

Trunks walked in his room and lay down on his bed. He wondered what the saiyans will look like, including Goku. He just heard stories about him and he became fond of him. He smiled; he couldn't wait to go to Zagon.


	3. Chapter 3

The door of the spaceship opened and the sunlight made its way inside.

"Welcome to Vegeta-sie," said Hercule. He stepped aside so that Trunks could get a better view.

"Wow," gasped Trunks in amazement. It was just like earth. It has trees, rivers, skies and clouds. "It looks just like Earth."

Hercule nodded. "Yes, but the only difference is that this planet belongs to the saiyans, not humans." Hercule put the ladder down and they both climbed down.

"But you're a human," said Trunks, stepping down.

"You know what I mean," said Hercule. After putting the spaceship back into the capsule, he looked down at Trunks.

Trunks was staring down at the city. They had landed on a hill so they both could see everything. "So this is Vegeta-sie. The city is so huge." Trunks looked at his left and saw a big building that was the size as Capsule Corp Palace. "Is that the palace?"

Hercule followed his gaze. "Yeah, that's the Ministry Palace. It is ruled by the Minister, Greg Hallston."

"Shouldn't it be the King?"

"No, King Vegeta has a lot of work in his hands. All the Kings of the Planets used to have there meeting in the Ministry Palace. They set all the laws that we have now."

Trunks nodded. "And where's the Castle?"

"There," Hercule pointed to the right.

Trunks looked to right and gasped. There was a big castle that is white. It was behind the city. "Are you kidding me? That castle is way bigger than any castles I have ever seen."

Hercule chuckled, "Same thing I said when I first saw it."

"Could we go there?" asked Trunks with hopeful eyes.

Hercule shook his head, "Maybe some other time."

"Why?"

"How long did it take us to come here?"

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh…three days, I think."

"Then we are late," said Hercule, with a frown on his face.

"Late for what?" asked Trunks.

"If we had come in a day or two, you'd still have time to explore Vegeta-sie, but is three days so you have to go to Zagon."

Trunks eyes brighten. "That's okay; I've wanted to go there. Where's Zagon?" He turned around and scanned the city, trying to find the school.

Hercule laughed. "Trunks, you won't find Zagon here."

"Why?"

"Because it's not in Vegeta-sie."

"What?!" yelled Trunks. "Where's it then?"

"It's in a Planet called Nogswort. We'll go to the Space Station and there you'll hop on a Nogswort ship."

"Wait, you're not taking me?"

"No. Every saiyan students that are going to Zagon will be going in that ship."

"Oh okay," said Trunks, not really sure.

"The ship leaves in an hour so we have time to go look for the things you would need."

They both walked down the hill and went in the city. Trunks was pretty amazed. He looked up at the sky and saw people flying around. Oh how he wish he could fly like that. Trunks was confused has to why some people had spiky hair.

Hercule saw his confused look so he said, "Saiyans have spiky hair."

"Why don't I?" asked Trunks.

"Because you're half human," said Hercule.

Trunks didn't say anything and kept walking.

"Here is the list of the things you would need," Hercule handed him a paper.

Trunks read it.

Things needed:

School armour

Fighting GI

School tools

Activity books

History: Zagon/Vegeta-sie

"That's it?" asked Trunks, after looking through the list.

"That's it."

Hercule led him to a shop.

"Welcome back, Hercule," said a man in an green robe, when he saw Hercule coming in.

"Thanks, Rick," said Hercule. "Trunks, this is Rick." Trunks gave him a small smile.

Rick looked eyed wide at Trunks. He looked at Hercule. "This is…?" Hercule nodded. Rick smiled at Trunks. "Wow, look how big you've grown."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, wondering why he said that. "Have we met?"

Rick shook his head. "No. I heard Hercule will bring a saiyan that has been living on earth. Well, welcome."

"Thank you," said Trunks.

"Um, we're here to get his armour," said Hercule.

"Oh yes, young boy is going to Zagon, huh?" Rick went to a room.

Trunks looked around. There were clothes on each side of the wall. Some were weird clothes he hasn't seen before.

Rick came back holding what Trunks assumed to be armour.

"This is the armour, you will wear it on top with this blue spandex," said Rick. He gave it to Trunks. Trunks held it and felt its weight which was surprisingly light. "You can also wear the black spandex."

"Thank you."

"And this is your fighting GI," Rick gave him a Green like blue GI with an orange belt.

"Thank you," said Hercule. Trunks put his clothes in a bag and they both went out.

They both spent their 30 minutes finding the things Trunks will need.

They both went in a shop. Inside was filled with books; it was like a library. Not too many people were in there. Some were sitting on the sofa, reading. They both went over to the counter but no one was there. "You go look for some books that you find interesting, I'll be right back." Hercule left Trunks and went to the other side of the library.

Trunks went to the corner and to where the books were on the self. Some was so high for his reach. He checked the self and soon he found 'History: Zagon/Vegeta-sie'. The book was big and also heavy. He didn't know if he could read it.

He heard something fell down behind the big book shelf. He walked to the side to see but then he heard talking.

"Goten, you idiot! Put that back, that book is for big people!"

"Why? Dad read that when he was my age."

"He was 18 you dumb brain! And besides, he didn't know how to read."

Trunks peaked at the two arguers. There were two boys that looked to be his age, arguing over a book. One had spiky black hair. He was in an orange GI. The other had black shoulder length hair. He was in grey baggy pants and red shirt and a orange bandana.

"And will you hurry up, I don't want to be late," said the shoulder length hair boy.

Trunks decided to ignore them. He went to the table and saw the books that were in order. He scanned the table and soon his eyes caught sight of a big book. The title was, 'History: The War'. Trunks smiled. He could read that one. He went over and tried to take it; but when his hands touched it, at the same time someone else's hand touched it. Trunks looked up and saw the boy with shoulder length hair. They both grabbed the book at the same time.

"I got it first," said Trunks, gripping the book.

"No, I got it first. Now let go," said the boy. His voice didn't sound like a boy but Trunks ignored it.

"I saw the book first," said Trunks, glaring at him.

"So did I!"

"How can I be sure?"

"Well how can I be sure that you saw it first?"

Trunks groaned. "Let go!"

The boy glared at him. "No you let go!"

They both began to pull the book. But then it ripped and they both held the two piece. They both stared eyed wide at each other. They both looked around to see if anyone had seen them; the only person that had witnessed everything was the spiky hair boy. "Huh oh," he said. "You both are in trouble."

The boy threw the half piece book at Trunks and went over at the spiky hair boy. "One word and you're dead." He walked away and the spiky hair boy followed.

Trunks looked down at the ripped book in his hands.

"You must be the boy from Earth." Trunks jumped and turned around and saw an old man.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

"I'm the librarian."

Trunks eyes widen. He hid the ripped book behind him and smiled innocently.

The librarian laughed. "I saw. And don't worry the book's going to the repair machine."

Trunks let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Err if it weren't for that boy-"

"Boy?" asked the librarian with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah the boy I was fighting with."

The librarian let out a laugh. "That wasn't a boy, it was a girl."

Trunks eyes widen. Now that's why her voice didn't sound like a boy. A small blush appeared on his face. "I have no idea."

"Trunks," called Hercule coming to them. "What did you get?"

"Just the History book," said Trunks with a shrug.

"Okay come on, the ship leaves in 10 minutes." Hercule went out. Trunks handed the librarian the ripped book and followed Hercule.

They both came to the station. People were crowding everywhere. Trunks and Hercule managed to make it to the ship.

"Okay Trunks," said Hercule. He kneeled down to Trunks height and held his shoulder. "You go in and find a spot to seat down. You'll be fine without me; and don't hesitate to make friends."

Trunks nodded. "Thank you, Hercule."

Hercule handed him a blue piece of paper that looks to be a ticket. "Good luck my boy." Hercule stood up and walked past the people.

After he was out of sight, Trunks turned around and looked at the spaceship. It was huge and black. Trunks took a deep breath and walked up the steps. He went in. In there was big and at the sides were rooms with numbers. They all had glass doors. Trunks walked to the counter that was in the middle of the floor. A robot appeared at the counter. Trunks took a step back, looking a little bit suprised.

"Ticket, please," it said with its robotic voice. Trunks handed it the blue ticket. "Name," it said.

"Trunks Briefs," replied Trunks.

"Age," said the Robot.

"11," replied Trunks.

The robot put the ticket in his small back. "You may go. You're in room 113."

"Thank you," said Trunks. Trunks eyes scanned the numbers on top of the doors. Soon his eyes caught the number 113. He went to the corner and opened the glass door. Inside were just two seats on each side and a table in the middle. Trunks took his seat on the right. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Trunks eyes snapped opened when he heard a tap. He looked to the glass door and saw the spiky hair boy. He opened the door and smiled nervously. "Um hi…can I join you? The rest of the rooms are full." Trunks wondered why he couldn't seat with the boy/girl that was with him.

"Um sure," said Trunks.

"Thank you." He came and sat on the left seat.

Trunks looked down at the table between them and then looked back up. "My name's Trunks Briefs," Trunks introduced himself.

"I'm Goten," said Goten. "Goten Son."

Son? Thought Trunks. "Wait, you're Goten Son? The second son of Goku?" asked Trunks, looking astonished.

Goten nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow, I've wanted to meet Goku but meeting his son is better," said Trunks grinning like an idiot.

"You mean you've never met him?" asked Goten, with a raised eyebrow.

Trunks shook his head. "No. I just came in Vegeta-sie. I came from Earth."

Goten's eyes widen. "So you're the boy Uncle Hercule was bringing from Earth."

"Yeah," said Trunks.

"Well consider me as your first saiyan friend. I can show you around in Zagon when we get there, oh wait, its my first time too!"

Trunks laughed. "That'll be great. I wish we could leave already."

"Um we've already left Vegeta-sie."

Trunks eyes widen. "What?! I guess I was asleep to feel a thing."

Goten held his stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Trunks.

"I'm feeling hungry. There's a food store downstairs. Do you wanna come?"

"Yes."

"But first you need to change into your armour."

Trunks looked at Goten and saw that he was already in his saiyan armour. His tail was wraped around his waist. How come he didn't notice? "Okay." He stood up and opened the door that was in the room and in there was a bathroom. Trunks closed the door and took out the capsules. He took out the armour. He wore the long blue spandex pants and the shirts. He put on the armour. He wore his white gloves and shoes.

He stepped out and they both left the room and went down stairs.

Saiyan kids were walking around and so were teenagers. Some were looking at Trunks and some just minded their own business. Some teenagers said hey to Goten. Everyone must've known him. They both reached the food store. Trunks was looking around and he did not pay attention to where he was going; soon he bumped into someone. He lost his balance but Goten helped him. The person he had bumped to turned around and glared at Trunks. "I was hoping I wouldn't see you again but guess I wasn't lucky."

Trunks frowned when he saw that it was the girl at the library. "You," he snarled.

The girl folded her arms, still glaring at him. She was in a black long sleeved shirt, a black skirt that stopped above her knees and black pants with the armour on top and white gloves and shoes.

"What are you doing here, lavender?" she asked, looking at Trunks up and down.

"He's going to school in Zagon," said Goten, grinning.

"Wipe that grin off of your face; don't tell me you're friends with him?"

"Why can't he?" asked Trunks. "Are you his mother?"

"Goten deserve much better friend than a lavender boy."

"Like you?"

"No, I'm not his friend-"

"Then stop meddling in his life."

"I'm forever in his life, I'm his niece."

Trunks's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious." He looked at Goten. Goten was blushing a little. He didn't like her calling him her uncle because he always feels like he was old.

Goten cleared his throat and whispered to Trunks. "She's my brother's daughter."

Trunks eyes widen and he pointed at her. "She's Pan?!"

"Yeah, that's my name," said Pan with a bored look. "What's yours?"

"Trunks Briefs," said Trunks.

Pan stared at Trunks for a moment. She covered her mouth with one hand and avoided their eyes. She dropped her hand and looked at Trunks. "You're not kidding? That's your name?"

Trunks didn't want to be insulted by her and so he looked away.

"Pan, are you coming?"

They all looked to the side and saw a beautiful girl with blue like green hair and eyes. She was also in a saiyan uniform like Pan but instead of pants, she wore a black skirt that reach her knees. When her eyes caught sight of Trunks, her eyes widen. She ran to Trunks and shook his hand while smiling. "You must be Trunks Briefs, the Earth boy."

"How did you-?"

"Everyone's talking about it. This is the first time a student from Earth is coming to Zagon and I am so glad to meet you."

"From Earth?" asked Pan, looking over to Trunks. "Huh, that explains it."

"My name's Bulla Vegeta," Bulla smiled.

"Vegeta?" asked Trunks, with a raised eyebrow. "You related to him?"

Bulla nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad!"

Trunks looked astonished. "Wow!"

"Yeah and Bulla?" said Pan.

Bulla looked at her, "Yeah?"

"You're making his hand turn red."

Bulla realized that she was still shaking his hand up and down. She blushed and let go, "Sorry."

They all heard a growl. They looked at Goten who was holding his stomach. "If you guys are done talking, can we go now?"

"You just ate like thirty minutes ago," said Pan.

"Well we shouldn't keep you guys waiting, you can go," said Bulla, pulling Pan's arm. "Bye."

Pan looked at Trunks. "Bye boxer boy."

Trunks groaned and looked at Goten. "Is she like that to everybody?"

"Pretty much," said Goten. "But except for Bulla. Now come on." Goten dragged him to the food store.


	4. Chapter 4

The spaceship had landed. The big door opened and people, mostly children walked out.

Trunks and Goten came down the ship and stood at the station. Trunks looked around and saw teenagers were walking to the other direction.

"First years, come here!" A big purple guy called, while ringing a bell he was holding.

"That's us," said Goten. Trunks followed him to the big guy. A lot of first years were there with them. They were all aliens. Some of them were different colours. Trunks tried to get used to seeing weird looking people.

"My name is Gregore," said the purple guy. Trunks studied him. He was in a black robe with a hood. He had green hair and he was about 6'11 in height. "Welcome to Zagon!"

"This is Zagon?" asked a girl with pointy ears.

"No, actually this is the station but I will be taking you there."

A dark maroon bus came and stopped behind Gregore. "Everyone, get in," said Gregore when the door slid open.

The children went in and sat down. Trunks and Goten sat down at the third last row. Trunks was seating near the window and Goten was siting next to him.

The bus began to move.

"How long will it take to get there?" asked Trunks.

"I think thirty minutes," said Goten.

Trunks looked out of the window. He couldn't see anything because it was dark. The spaceship had landed in half-past 7.

"Trunks, I think you should hold on tight," said Goten.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Trunks then felt the bus falling. He screamed with the rest of the children, except Goten. The bus stopped and went forward like it was on the road again. The kids stopped screaming and looked out of the window. Trunks let out a gasped. "We're…flying!"

"That was fun, right?" Goten laughed.

"Not really."

"That was horrifying," said a girl who was sitting behind them. "I thought we were gonna die!"

"Oh come on," said Goten. "No one's gonna die."

Trunks turned and looked at the girl. She has dark hair and green eyes. She was in a white shirt and black jeans with yellow armour, almost similar to the saiyan armour.

"Don't worry, I also thought the same thing," said Trunks. "I'm Trunks."

"I'm Rockie," she said, smiling. "You two must be saiyans according to your armour."

Trunks nodded. "And you must be…"

"Tourox," said Rockie. "I'm from Planet Morex."

"Oh." What Trunks could only do was nod. He had no idea what a Tourox was.

The ride was relaxing. The bus landed after forty minutes. Everyone came out and looked at the big castle that was in front of them.

"Wow!" they said while admiring the castle.

"Come on everyone," said Gregore. The kids followed him.

They walked across the big bridge. Trunks looked down and saw some houses below the bridge.

They all stopped in font of the big gates that were guarded by two big men. To Trunks, they looked like giants.

"Roger and Ram, are we the last?" asked Gregore. Roger and Ram nodded.

Trunks looked up at both of them; they both shot him a look making Trunks gulped. He kept his head low as they went past them.

Trunks managed to keep calm when they entered the castle. It was so huge; bigger than his home back on earth. They past many hallways; there were some portraits on some walls. Trunks felt like they were going forever until they stopped by two big doors.

"I'll be leaving now," said Gregore before he smiled. He quickly vanished.

"What do we do now?" asked Jet.

From the corner, they heard someone coming. All the children's attentions were on the person coming to them. It was a woman. A beautiful woman from Trunks's point of view but it seems that everyone else shared the same thought according to their stare. Her blonde shoulder length hair flipped every time she moved. She halted and her blue eyes scanned all of them, making sure that none of them were missing. To Trunks, she looked to be a normal person. She was wearing black pants that was pulled up to her waist, tucking her long red sleeved top. A pearl necklace was around her neck.

"Welcome to Zagon!" she said. "I am Headmistress Lazuli."

She looks young to be a Headmistress, thought Trunks.

"Behind this doors is the Grand Hall," she pointed at the two big doors. "Everyone is inside eating their dinner. Now when you entre, you will go straight to your species. Do I need to explain who they are?"

Some kids shook their heads while some nodded.

"Well, we have five species in this school, they are: Nemek, Tourox, Roid, Zinain and Saiyan. Tourox wears the yellow armour with the Snake's badge. Nemek wears the purple armour and Roid wears the blue armour. Zinain wears the green armour and Saiyan wears the white or brown armour. Now you understand?"

They all nodded. Lazuli nodded and turned around. She pushed the two doors and it opened.

The room was very big. There were five tables and students were sitting down having their dinner. Everyone looked at them when they walked in. The first years were very nervous.

They stopped. All the professors were sitting on a big table in front of everyone, watching all of them. Trunks noticed a man who looked exactly like Goten. He was in the middle of all the professors. He was in a blue robe, holding a gold cup in his hand. Trunks noticed the saiyan armour inside his robes. Trunks began to realize it.

That's Goku!

Lazuli turned around and looked down at them. "Now go to your species."

The first years began to move to the table of their species. Trunks followed Goten to the table where all the saiyans were sitting. Some of them welcomed both of them while some just ignored them.

"Hi," said a boy that was sitting next to Trunks. He looked to be about 18 years old. "I'm Rolf." Trunks shook hands with him.

"I'm Trunks."

"And you must be Goten," said Rolf, looking at Goten. "I can tell by the resemblance."

Goten nodded and smiled, "I get that a lot."

"And I'm Jet," said Jet, he was sitting in front of them. "You must be the Earth boy, the rumours were true. You do have strange hair; all saiyans hair a black and spiky, but we got used to it since the Queen and Princess has blue hair."

"And you don't have a tail?" questioned Rolf, looking down at Trunks.

Trunks scratched his head nervously. "They took it off when I was a baby."

"That's too bad. Our tail is a part of us we shouldn't be separated from it."

"What should he have done? He was just a baby," said Jet.

Trunks glanced to his left and saw Bulla and Pan sitting three seats away from them.

Foods began to appear on their table. Goten's mouth water at the sight of the food. Trunks too felt his stomach growl.

"Well, let's dig in," said Jet. Goten, Rolf and Jet waste no time as they stuff food into their mouths. Trunks stared at them dumbfounded. They were eating really fast, like animals. He noticed that all of the other saiyans were doing the same. He looked at Bulla and Pan. Bulla was eating like them but she was using her table manners. Pan however, was eating her food calmly like a human-being. Trunks wondered why all the other saiyans weren't like her.

Pan felt eyes on her. She looked at Trunks and raised an eyebrow. She saw the confuse look he was giving her. She pointed to the three boys and said, "That's how we saiyans eat, is kind of a habit; you will too eventually."

It was Trunks's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Then why aren't you eating like them?"

"I'm a quarter saiyan, I can control it." Pan went back to her eating.

Trunks looked down to his food and took a bite of a roasted meat. He didn't know what happen but he was already stuffing his face with food like all the other saiyans.

Pan, who was watching him, shook her head. "I told you so."

All the plates were empty on every table.

Trunks rubbed his tummy. "I can't remember the last time I've eaten this much."

Lazuli stood up and said, "First years, follow your species prefect, they'll show you to your rooms."

Everyone stood up and began to walk out of the Grand Hall.

"I'm the saiyans prefect so you guys follow me," said Rolf. He stood up and led the first years, saiyans out.

They came up the ten stairs and stopped by big two doors. There was a face of an ape carved on the two doors.

"This room is for saiyans only," said Rolf to the first years. There were only ten of them. "The door will recognise you as a saiyan and let you in. When it is another species its eyes will turn red but if it is a saiyan then its eyes will turn green; watch." Rolf gave closed to the door and touched it. The eye of the ape turn green and the two doors opened. "See? Now come on."

They followed him inside and the door closed behind them. Saiyans were already inside. The room was really big. It has two fire places on each side. The floor was covered in white tiles. There were furniture's and sofas; two long tables. There were two stairs on each side of the room leading up.

"This is our common room," said Rolf. "The stairs on the right leads to the girls' dormitory and the left stairs leads to the boys." A teenage girl came over to them. "Ora, can you show the girls dormitory to the girls."

"Sure," said Ora as she smiled down at the kids. "Follow me girls." The girls followed Ora up the stairs.

"Come," Rolf led the boys up. They came up to a narrow hall. Doors were on each side. "These are for the fifth up to eight years. You guys dorms are in here." He opened the door and they went in. "Two people will share one dorm." Rolf took out a paper that has the list of names of the children that are sharing the dorms. "Michal, you're sharing with Kent in room 12. Jet you're sharing with Zen in room 16. Trunks you're sharing with Goten in room 18. Okay, you may go."

They moved to their rooms. Trunks opened the door and they both went in. The room wasn't small or big. It has two beds on each side of the wall. There were two windows with gold curtains, a bathroom, two seats and a table.

"Nice," said Goten. "Which bed do you want? Right or left?"

"Um, right?" said Trunks.

"Okay, I'll take the left."

They both went over to their beds and jumped on same time. The beds felt soft.

"We've got one bathroom, you wanna wash first?"

"Nah, I'm good." Trunks closed his eyes, feeling relaxed.

Goten stood up and went in the bathroom.

Trunks sighed.

My first night in Zagon, he thought before he drifted to sleep.

 **A/N: Hope you like this story so far!**

 **Reminder: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. I only own the new characters in this story.**

 **Trunks is the main character in this story, not Goku. If you think the story will end with Trunks still as a child, you're wrong. There still some more chapter to go and Trunks will be a teenager.**

 **If you have any questions about this story, feel free to ask.**

 **Well thanks for reading!**


End file.
